Kiss
by chensation
Summary: Kedatangan Zitao di tengah malam ternyata punya maksud. -it's EXO TaoChen oneshoot!


Malam itu Jongdae baru saja menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya dan hendak langsung pergi tidur saja. Toh, tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan. Tapi baru saja Jongdae nyaman di posisinya diatas kasur, ia mendengar bel pintu apartemen berbunyi.

"Tsk! Penagih hutang atau tamu sih? Seperti tidak ada waktu lain saja datang kemari," rutuk Jongdae pada suara yang dianggapnya mengganggu tersebut. Jam di dinging memang sudah menunjukkan waktu diatas sembilan malam dan Jongdae benci ada orang asing di rumahnya disaat seperti ini.

"Sia_eh, ternyata kau, kunyuk?" Jongdae tersenyum meremehkan setelah yang ditemukannya bukanlah orang yang tak dikenalnya. Itu Zitao, sahabatnya di kampus.

"Mau apa datang kemari, bocah?" Jongdae menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok seraya menanyakan maksud Zitao sampai datang selarut ini. Zitao menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Besok adalah kencan pertamaku dengan Victoria setelah tempo hari aku menembaknya. Bisakah kau ajari aku agar aku bisa dengan mulus menjalaninya?" Wajah Zitao tampak gugup setengah serius. Jongdae membelalakkan matanya, sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

"Dasar anak kecil! Sepolos itukah dirimu?" tanya Jongdae mengejek. Zitao tampak sedikit geram setelah dicibir.

"Kalau bisa kau harus memberiku langkah-langkah sampai aku bisa menciumnya di hari pertama kencan."

"Whoa, mesum sekali. Tidak sabaran! Hehehe.."

"Ayolah, hyung. Apakah aku terlihat main-main sampai nekat datang kesini?"

"Tidak, tidak. Justru kau terlihat bodoh. Lagipula kenapa mengadu padaku? Aku pacar saja tidak punya. Kau datang ke orang yang salah, _mamaboy_!" Jongdae menggerakkan tangannya untuk mendorong pelan dahi Zitao. Sehingga pemuda yang lebih muda namun lebih tinggi itu mengaduh.

"Tapi aku tidak menganggapnya begitu.." Zitao mendorong Jongdae memasuki apartemennya dan menutup pintu. Jongdae seketika heran disini.

"Kok bisa begitu? Ya! Kau pikir aku sendiri pernah mencium anak gadis orang, eoh?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Nah, kau sudah tahu kan!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Zitao enteng. Mendiamkan pemuda 21 tahun di hadapannya.

"Hanya beri aku tips seperti yang ada di kepalamu agar aku mendapat sedikit modal saku dan bisa segera pulang." Zitao mendekat dan memperjelas pandangan tajamnya di depan wajah Jongdae. Lelaki dengan bibir mulut kucing itu tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin.

_Mana bisa aku mengatakannya? Kau sengaja ingin membuatku sakit, kan!_

"Cepatlah, Kim Jongdae!"

"Oke-oke, tuan tukang terburu-buru. Yang kupikirkan adalah, yah, seperti pada umumnya, ajak dia bicara secara normal."

"Oke."

"Gandeng tangannya saat ada kesempatan."

"Oke, itu terdengar mudah."

"Belikan dia beberapa hadiah yang dirasa ia suka. Kau bisa mengetahuinya lewat obrolan kalian yang sebelumnya. Dan, err... rayu dia?"

"Oke." Zitao selalu menyetujui saran Jongdae dengan datar. Ia terlihat tidak tertarik, sehingga Jongdae sendiri sedikit sebal.

"Terakhir, seperti katamu, kau ingin menciumnya kan? Cari tempat sepi dulu agar tidak ada yang mengganggu, pegang tangannya perlahan, dan_"

"Bisakah kau mempraktekkannya? Aku tidak akan hafal kalau hanya dengan kata-kata, lagipula aku ingin mencobanya dulu agar tidak terkesan buruk untuk Victoria disaat pertama kita." Permintaan Zitao sukses membuat Jongdae tercekat. Tidak percaya dan langsung merasa bodoh.

"Y-ya! Kau bercandanya jangan keterlaluan do_"

"Cepat lakukan, Kim Jongdae. _You waste my time_!" Lagi-lagi Zitao membuat Jongdae tak bisa berkutik atau mengelak. Pemuda itu membetulkan kacamatanya dan merutuk dalam batin.

_Siapa suruh kau datang kemari? Justru kau yang menghabiskan waktuku!_

"Bo-bodoh! Akan kulakukan!" Jongdae tergagap dan mencoba menerima_yang baginya_tantangan dari Zitao. Kakinya bergerak mendekati pemuda Cina di depannya, dan meraih kedua tangan besar itu dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Setelah memegang tangan?"

"Aaa.. menghadap wajahnya.."

"Oke, aku akan membantumu. Seperti ini?" Zitao begitu saja membuat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Sangat dekat! Dan Jongdae rasa dirinya segera pingsan.

"L-lalu.. miringkan sedikit wajahmu agar hidung kalian tidak bertabrakan.." Jongdae dengan takut-takut memiringkan wajahnya ke sebelah kanan. Bibirnya dan bibir Zitao hampir bertemu.

"Tutup matamu..." Jongdae menutup matanya, Zitao melakukannya juga. Dan tanpa Jongdae sadari, Zitao sedikit tersenyum dalam keadaan sekarang ini.

"Dan.. cium dia..." Jongdae hanya sedikit memajukan wajahnya dan akhirnya bibirnya dan bibir Zitao saling menempel. Wajah Jongdae sudah merah tak karuan, ia menelan berat sesuatu di kerongkongannya. Baru saja sebentar, Jongdae langsung cepat menjauhkan dirinya dari Zitao.

"Hei, cuma begitu?" tanya Zitao tidak terima. Jongdae hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, pikirannya kacau hanya karena pertemuan bibir yang singkat seperti tadi.

_Sial._

"T-tentu saja ada tahap selanjutnya! T-tapi sepertinya kalau untukmu itu cukup kalau bersama Victoria, kan kalian baru pertama kali jadian.."

"Aku justru ingin melakukan tahap yang jauh langsung pada hari petama kita jalan." Jawaban Zitao selalu melawan argumen Jongdae. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu bertambah kesal, namun Zitao begitu saja mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Lanjutkan, Jongdae. Ajari aku sampai tuntas, itu tanggung jawab seorang guru kan?" Zitao menatap intens Jongdae dan berbisik tepat di wajahnya. Jongdae bisa merasakan nafas hangat Zitao sampai reflek menutup mata.

"Aish! Aku akan membalasmu lain waktu!"

"Silahkan." Zitao menyeringai dan menyiapkan wajahnya untuk Jongdae kembali cium lagi. Jongdae pun terpaksa kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Zitao.

"Dominankan dirimu.. d-dengan menggigit bibir atasnya dahulu..." Setelah istruksi Jongdae, Zitao langsung melakukannya dengan begitu menghayati. Membuat Jongdae merasa ada sesuatu yang terbang di perutnya.

"Lumat.. eum.. perlahan." Dan sekali lagi Jongdae memerintah kemudian Zitao laksanakan.

Setelahnya pun begitu terus, Jongdae yang memberi petunjuk, Zitao yang melakukannya pada Jongdae. Tak terasa sampai akhirnya mereka berakhir diatas ranjang masih diiringi instruksi dari pemuda yang lebih tua.

.

.

.

"Kau akan melakukannya pada Victoria?" tanya Jongdae seraya memperhatikan Zitao membenarkan sepatu kirinya. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Zitao mendongak dan menatap kedua mata Jongdae.

"_Maybe yes, maybe no._" Dan entah kenapa ada senyum di ujung bibir tipis Zitao.

"Ya, Huang Zitao! Kau bisa membuatnya dalam masalah bila berani melakukannya!"

"Oke, kalau begitu aku tidak akan melakukannya." Zitao mengatakan itu tanpa beban. Jongdae heran dengan pernyataan bocah itu.

"Tapi kalau aku melakukannya denganmu, itu tidak akan menimbulkan masalah kan? Toh, kau tidak bisa hamil."

"YA!"

"Haha.. Aku pergi dulu, hyung. Takut Victoria menunggu." Zitao mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur dan akhirnya keluar pintu apartemen Jongdae.

Saat melihat Zitao tertawa dan melambai kearahnya seraya menjauh, Jongdae malah memegang dadanya dan ada bulir air turun dari ujung kelopaknya.

.

.

.

Saat Jongdae mengambil buku paket dari lokernya, tak sengaja ia melihat Victoria juga tengah mengurus miliknya. Entah siapa yang menyuruhnya, dan hasrat dari mana, tiba-tiba Jongdae menyapa gadis tersebut.

"Hei, Victoria. Apa kabar?"

"Oh, Jongdae~ Aku baik."

"Hmmm... Selamat ya."

"Terima kasih."

"Ah, bukan itu maksudku." Atas pengelakan Jongdae, Victoria memiringkan kepala dan mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau habis jadian dengan Zitao temanku yang tenar itu kan? Makanya aku kasih selamat, semoga langgeng_"

"Jadian? Langgeng? Haha.. yang benar saja!" Victoria tertawa seperti dirinya terhibur akan suatu lelucon saja. Tentu Jongdae tak tahu alasannya.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Kalau aku bukan kakak sepupu Zitao, aku pasti mau mengencaninya juha, Jongdae. Lagipula susah sekali bagi seseorang agar bisa mengisi relung hatinya. Ah~ banyak yang mendukung hubungan kami, tapi sayang kita saudara. Haha, Jongdae, kau lucu juga karena berlagak seperti mereka~" Victoria menepuk pundak Jongdae pelan. Justru Jongdae yang syok hampir menjatuhkan lututnya di lantai karena lemas.

Dan bahagia.

"Noona, kau akrab juga ya dengan Jongdae-hyung?" Suara itu tiba-tiba ikut mengisi suasana. Membuat emosi Jongdae semakin ruwet, ia benar-benar frustasi atas Zitao dan rasa-rasa ingin saja menabok wajah pokernya.

"Ah, iya, dia orang yang lucu~"

"Ya, dia memang lucu." Suara berat Zitao seperti angin berhembus dan menyebabkan seluruh bulu kuduk Jongdae bergidik. Pemuda berkacamata itu tak ingin melihat Zitao sementara ini. Dia tak ingin berbalik.

"A-aa.. semuanya, aku terburu-buru, jadi aku duluan ya! Bye~!" Seketika saja Jongdae berlari menjauhi suasana yang baginya terkikuk kini. Jongdae benar-benar mengganggap dirinya pria termalu di dunia.

Zitao telah berhasil membohonginya, dan membuat kepalanya ikut besar tak karuan.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan? Kenapa tanya lagi?"

"YA! Kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur, tahu!"

"Oh, jadi kau memikirkanku?" Zitao melawan bentakan Jongdae dengan memperlakukan pria berkacamata itu dengan mengurungnya di depan sebuah tembok dengan dua lengan. Jongdae benar-benar tak bisa berkutik.

"Kau menyebalkan, Zitao."

"Aku mencintaimu." Zitao langsung mengatakan apa yang ada dalam kepalanya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Dan jangan tanya lagi bagaimana reaksi Jongdae.

"Makanya aku melakukan ini. Aku menipumu karena ingin mengetesmu, karena jarang sekali aku merasakan ini dalam hatiku jadi aku takut kau tidak _menerimaku_. Kau yang menyebalkan, Kim Jongdae." Ekspresi Zitao yang tadinya main-main kini berubah serius. Pandangan redup namun tajam itu, membuat hati Jongdae amat sakit.

"Tidak perlu mengetes juga kali! Kau nyatakan saja langsung, aku pasti akan menerimanya!" Saat menjawab, Jongdae tak kuasa menatap wajah Zitao karena rasa malu yang sudah membebaninya. Namun Zitao merasa sangat senang dan tersenyum begitu lega.

"Kau mau menghabiskan waktu semalaman denganku malam ini?"

"Hah?"

"Kita ke ranjang lagi~" Zitao memegang ujung dagu Jongdae dengan muka nakalnya. Membuat Jongdae begitu merah karena syok dan.. terlalu malu.

"YA! ANDWAE!"

.

.

.

_**a/n: fix! Gimana menurut kalian cerita ini? jelek? Bosenin? Terlalu gak jelas? Harap review agar saya dapat mengetahuinya! XD bagi yang menunggu ff saya yang lain, maafkan saya karena belum ada kesempatan *deep bow**_


End file.
